Riada Scàthàn
Riada Scàthàn is a superhuman attending Harwell's Institute. (Created by Shaybaysasuke) Biography Before I talk about the boys, I need to talk about their mother: Lilian (Lil) Scàthàn. Lil had been sick all her life. She had Dissociative Identity disorder, showing signs of other mental disorders, but this one was the most prominent. This disorder made her spacey and she lost her retention of memories and experienced a loss of identity. Because of this she became strangely obsessed with the idea of reflections. She loved mirrors because she felt they could bring her back to herself, remind herself who she was. It helped her heal and her husband, Michael, helped her with this. He was already the owner of an incredibly popular company that made ornate furniture (this is where he gained his fortune) and began to make a special line of mirrors to make his wife happy. Having their mansion filled with mirrors made her so happy, and almost helped to lessen her disorder. Almost. When the boys were born she had a mental break down. They hadn't expected twins and when two healthy little boys who looked exactly alike were born from her she believed that her obsession with mirrors drove her to create the perfect reflections in human beings. It destroyed what progress she had made in her fight against her disorder. She still loved the boys with all her heart, they just...worried her. She would have good days, where she could interact and be with her children just fine and they would all have a good time. But on bad days she couldn't even look at them without breaking down, thinking her obsession was coming to life again. The boys loved their mother as much as she loved them but the same was true that she scared the young boys with these breakdowns and they really didn't know what to do. But they dealt with it. They lived and behaved as a normal family in public even if they weren't so normal at home. Their father kept Lil locked up at home if she had bad days and let her come on family outings when she was presentable enough to go out. Then the boys' true powers shone through. Lil walked into the boys bedroom one day and stopped dead when she saw them both leap out of mirrors on opposite sides of the room. The boys were terrified and were quick to try and apologize and play it off as nothing, but it was too late. Lil couldn't handle it anymore. She went berzerk, breaking the mirrors in the hallways and furniture in the rooms, screaming for her husband, the police, a doctor, anyone. Michael came rushing in and had to call for the hospital who came and took Lil away to save her from herself. Michael wasn't angry with the boys but he was a bit concerned with these abilities they had hidden away for so long. So Michael found the best path for his family. Lil would heal both at the mental facility and at home, and the boys would go away for a school that could help them understand their powers and keep them away from their mother, at least until she gets better. Despite this the boys grew up with pretty normal lives. They did well in school, participated in his father's parties (more so Adair than Riada), and on the weekends went off to play hero. They recognized their powers around the age of 9 and once they turned 10 they thought they were old enough to try and save lives as superheroes. Only one person knew of their adventures, an elderly butler called Desmond that helped them keep their secret and clean up any injuries. Desmond sensed great things were going to come from these two and so he wanted to help them on their quest in any way he could. As they grew up and their lives became more stressful as their father put more and more pressure on them to be the future heirs of the company they still tried to be heroes in any free time they had. When their mother discovered their secret and went crazy they blamed themselves but Desmond helped quell their fears. There was nothing that could have been done about it. So the twins went willingly to the school, wanting to heighten their abilities, help their mother heal, and become closer with each other through their powers. Hometown: Scarsdale, NY Personality * Riada is the partier out of the Scathan twins. He dealt with the stress of being the son of a rich man very differently than Adair did. Instead of following the rules he did everything he could to break them without getting caught. He would skip school, sneak out to go to better parties that the ones his father hosted, and has been known to do...even more illegal things. Despite this rebellious attitude Riada is actually very cautious. He always keeps on the low and never takes a risk too big. He doesn't want to get caught doing these things, since he never wants to disappoint his parents or his brother, but he always feels a need to do something to get away from such a suffocating life. * With Adair: When the two boys are together Riada drops his "tough guy" facade. He becomes more compassionate and caring, always asking his brother how he was doing and trying to help with his problems. He feels more at peace when they're alone, like there's nothing to prove and nothing going wrong. He chills out in a different way from Adair, becoming less wild instead of less uptight, but still manages to keep his cool better when the two are alone. MBTI Type: ESFP Notable Relationships Adair (Twin Brother): Riada is extremely close to his twin, the two never being able to be apart for long. They seem like complete opposites to those who see them but when they're alone together they drop the masks they wear and act as a mix of their personalities. They trust each other like no other and since they have already been on some missions as "superheroes" they know that they can rely on each other in a pinch. Michael (Father): Riada doesn't ever try to be anything he isn't in front of his father. He's still pretty relaxed and although it can annoy his father slightly when they're at an important event, the two love each other very much. Lillian (Mother): Adair knows that his mother loves him, and loves her just as much, but he does feel bad for putting her through all of this fear. Abilities Teleportation: via mirror with a little recharge time after (later on with training he can go through any reflective surface or multiple mirrors in a short time) Mind-link: He is able to connect with his twin cognitively and be able to mirror his actions perfectly and vice versa. This is their main form of attack Strengths He's a people person, he works really well with others, he's more cunning than he appears Weaknesses He relies on his brother to complete the power he holds, he has a tendency to speak before thinking, he can be pretty unpredictable at times. Trivia * Likes: Fast food, comfortable clothes, all movies, Rock music, sketching, Vodka * Dislikes: Rich people food, tight ties, fancy settings, cheap beer * He's bi and he has known this for a while now. His father and brother know about it and he is thankful that they are accepting of it. (He only wishes that Adair would tell him about his own orientation since he would be just as accepting of his brother) * He always jokes that his alias looks a lot better on paper * His theme is Polaroid by Imagine Dragons Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:HI Students Category:Shaybaysasuke